Un monstre humain ou un humain monstrueux?
by Zofra
Summary: Parce qu'avant d'être Voldemort, il avait été Tom. Un simple humain, mais qui avait déjà tout d'un monstre...


Hello ! Voici une introspection de Tom Jedusor. Ça fait un moment que je voulais me pencher sur ce personnage qui m'a toujours fascinée. C'est ma toute première fic sur Harry Potter... J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bien évidemment, les personnages appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Un monstre humain ou un humain monstrueux ?**

Tom avait cinq ans lorsqu'il acquit l'exacte certitude qu'il était différent des autres. Bien sûr, il le pensait déjà auparavant, mais là il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Son extrême intelligence lui permettait déjà de comprendre que tous ces enfants qui attendaient désespérément que l'on vienne les rechercher perdaient leur temps de façon lamentable. Lui-même avait décidé de ne plus espérer à la fenêtre la venue d'un père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Et même si cette décision ne datait que de la semaine derrière, il se sentait bien plus intelligent qu'eux d'avoir enfin compris ça.

Mais ce n'était pas là la différence la plus marquante que Tom ait pu remarquer entre lui et les autres enfants. Non, si ce n'était que ça, ce ne serait pas si problématique. Le plus grand souci venait d'ailleurs. Tous ces enfants avaient des émotions. Ils riaient, s'énervaient, pleuraient même. Des amitiés se formaient, des rivalités aussi. Mais Tom, lui, ne prenait pas part à tout ça. Non pas par timidité ou par fierté mal placée, mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Il n'y avait personne ici qu'il appréciait ou qu'il détestait. En fait, c'était comme si toute sa vie était teinte de gris. Tantôt gris clair, tantôt gris foncé, mais c'était tout. Pas d'autre nuance. Rien ne le faisait rire, rien ne l'énervait et, bien évidemment, rien ne le faisait pleurer.

Pour lui, c'était normal. Après tout, il était comme ça depuis sa naissance. Mais, peu à peu, il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à être aussi vide de l'intérieur. Cela l'agaça. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était de ne pas comprendre un concept. Et le sens de toutes ces émotions qu'il était censé ressentir lui échappait totalement. Mais ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit également qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il ne le croyait. La jalousie. Ce terrible sentiment d'envie accaparait tout son corps en voyant les autres arriver à ressentir si facilement toutes ces émotions qui se refusaient à lui, ce qui avait le don de le contrarier encore plus. Il valait mieux que ces autres enfants stupides, il ne devrait pas se rabaisser à être jaloux d'eux !

Alors que le temps passa, Tom parvint à se faire une meilleure idée de lui-même. Progressivement, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait éprouver certaines émotions, comme la colère ou le désir de surpasser tous les autres enfants de l'orphelinat, de leur montrer qu'il était bien meilleur qu'eux. Mais pour lui, les sentiments tels que l'amitié, l'amour ou toute autre forme d'affection étaient néfastes et ne menaient jamais à rien de bon. Il avait observé les autres pendant des heures et des heures avant d'en arriver à cette conclusion. Les amis qui se trahissaient malgré toutes les promesses échangées, Mrs Cole qui se plaignait sans cesse des hommes après avoir trop bu, rien autour de lui ne lui donnait envie de partager ce genre de relation avec qui que ce soit.

Mais il était curieux. Et comme il ne pouvait l'expérimenter lui-même, il se mit à lire. À lire encore et encore afin de comprendre ce qui animait les hommes à ce point dans ce désir de liens avec les autres. Cependant, il n'en sortit que de la frustration. L'amour amoureux le dépassait, l'amitié ne le tentait pas, quant à l'amour parental... quelle vaste blague ! Tom se demandait sincèrement si ces auteurs avaient la moindre connaissance du monde qui les entourait. Non, ce n'était pas inné que les parents aiment leur enfant. Sinon, sa mère aurait tout fait pour survivre afin de s'occuper de lui et son père serait venu le chercher depuis longtemps. Alors pour Tom, qui ne savait pas ce qu'étaient réellement des parents, cet amour n'existait tout simplement pas.

Peu troublé par ce fait, Tom admit avec une rapidité effarante pour un enfant de sept ans qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de lien pour avancer. Et cette décision lui donna encore davantage l'impression d'être meilleur que les autres, plus fort. Après tout, lui ne se lamentait pas sur son sort. Mais il avait soif de connaissance et désirait plus que tout partir d'ici, de cet endroit de misère où les surveillantes frappaient sur les enfants pour se faire entendre. Tom détestait ça. Se faire frapper était encore plus humiliant que de faire semblant de suivre les ordres. Cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois, mais c'était la fois de trop. Quand cette odieuse femme avait levé la main sur lui, pour la première fois, il avait ressenti une envie de tuer. Cette émotion l'avait tant pris au dépourvu, qu'il en était resté stupéfait, donnant l'impression à cette imbécile qu'elle avait réussi à prendre le pouvoir sur lui.

Cette envie de tuer effrayait un peu Tom, d'autant plus qu'elle survenait de plus en plus souvent au cours des années qui défilaient. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la mort devint une obsession. À chaque fois qu'une surveillante ou un autre enfant l'énervait, il l'imaginait agonisant, le corps en sang, tremblant et souffrant avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Ce n'était pas normal, mais Tom était assez intelligent que pour n'en parler à personne. Cette part sombre de lui-même l'inquiétait tout autant qu'elle le fascinait.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui attirait son attention. Des événements étranges avaient commencé à se produire tout autour de lui. Au début, c'était presque insignifiant, mais, au plus le temps passait, au plus Tom acquérait la certitude que tout était lié à lui. Il n'eut plus aucun doute lorsque plusieurs fenêtres volèrent en éclats, l'année de ses huit ans, au moment même où Mrs Cole le réprimandait sur son attitude trop mesquine envers les autres enfants.

La découverte de ses pouvoirs avait été un de ses rares moments de bonheur. Elle l'avait fait se sentir incroyablement bien. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer sa conviction qu'il était unique. Ce fut à ce moment-là, également, qu'il découvrit qu'il arrivait à parler aux serpents. Il adorait les voir l'écouter et lui obéir. Très vite, il y prit goût. Sa vision du monde commença alors à changer. Il se sentait déjà au-dessus des autres avant ça, mais là, il avait la preuve qu'il était bel et bien supérieur à tout le monde. De ce fait, il trouvait ça normal qu'on le suive et qu'on le craigne. Pourtant, ces enfants sans pouvoir ne semblaient pas le comprendre. Tom décida alors de les remettre à leur place une bonne fois pour toutes.

Pendre le lapin de Billy avait été la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Non seulement, il se vengeait de ce sale pleurnichard, mais en plus, il eut sa première expérience avec la mort. La mort... C'était si mystérieux. Il avait fixé le cadavre de l'animal pendant de longues minutes, comme s'il allait lui donner toutes les réponses. Ce jour-là, il apprit la plus grande leçon de la vie: c'était facile de mourir. Cela lui procura une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connue et que, donc, il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Mais une chose était sûre : c'était désagréable.

Ce fut pire l'été suivant, lorsqu'un de ses camarades mourut d'une grave maladie. Tout l'orphelinat fut mis sous quarantaine. Tom comprit alors, en apercevant le petit cadavre, qu'il n'y avait pas que les animaux qui étaient faibles... Les humains, eux aussi, pouvaient mourir avec une facilité déconcertante... Cette fois-là, Tom sembla mieux comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ça ressemblait à de la peur et ça ne lui plaisait clairement pas.

Il continua à se servir de ses pouvoirs pour faire du mal aux autres enfants pendant les années qui suivirent. Il aimait faire ça. Ça soulageait un peu le vide qu'il avait en lui. Et puis, de toute façon, ils le méritaient.

Au fil du temps, il avait pu élaborer une vision très claire de ce que seraient ses prochaines années dans cet endroit de misère – il était étonnamment lucide et mature pour son âge, et ça ne le réjouissait pas du tout. Pourtant, l'année de ses onze ans, tout fut chamboulé. La première fois que Tom vit Dumbledore, il eut directement un mauvais a priori. Sur la défensive, il l'écouta parler de son école spéciale. A cet instant, il sentit que les choses lui échappaient totalement. Où avait-il commis une erreur ? Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour cacher ses problèmes émotionnels et, encore plus, ses pouvoirs. C'était forcément Mrs Cole qui était derrière tout ça. Mais elle n'avait pas pu deviner. Elle était bien trop bête pour ça ! Peut-être qu'elle cherchait juste un prétexte pour se débarrasser enfin de lui...

Pourtant, Dumbledore le rassura très vite et se mit à lui parler de magie. Les doutes de Tom s'envolèrent alors aussitôt. Mais quand le vieil homme lui apprit qu'il y avait d'autres sorciers en dehors de lui, Tom fut partagé entre deux sentiments très contradictoires: la joie de ne pas être le seul à être comme ça et la déception de ne pas être le seul à être comme ça. Il voulait tant être unique. Or, la magie, c'était la seule chose qui le différenciait de la masse jusqu'ici.

Mais, quand il arriva enfin à Poudlard quelques mois plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir immédiatement chez lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait réellement à sa place. Il se dit alors qu'il y avait bien d'autres façons d'être unique. De plus, régner sur des sorciers était bien plus prestigieux que sur de simples moldus ! Il se remit donc très vite de sa déception et découvrit, avec joie, le monde magique qui s'offrait alors à lui.

Poudlard lui donna également l'occasion de faire des recherches sur son père. Même s'il avait renoncé à l'espoir de le voir débarquer à l'orphelinat pour l'emmener avec lui, il voulait malgré tout savoir qui il était. Et puis, peut-être qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait un fils. Il serait sans doute content de voir qu'il avait un héritier sorcier, pas comme sa mère qui ne devait être qu'une vulgaire moldue pour mourir aussi bêtement. Tom Jedusor. Le même nom que le sien, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de le retrouver.

Pourtant, après des mois de recherches, il dut reconnaître sa défaite. Ce n'était pas possible. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se bercer d'illusions. S'il ne trouvait aucune trace de son père, c'était qu'il n'était jamais venu à Poudlard. Il y avait sûrement d'autres écoles de magie dans différents pays, mais... Il sentait bien qu'il faisait fausse route. Il devait tout reprendre depuis le début. Délaissant alors son père, il se pencha pour la première fois sur sa mère. Il la détestait. Elle l'avait abandonné dans cet horrible orphelinat. Jamais il ne pourrait le lui pardonner. Et, malgré tout, c'était bien d'elle qu'il tenait ses origines de sorciers. Il eut beaucoup de mal à le croire. Mais quand il vit qu'elle descendait de Salazar Serpentard lui-même, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Depuis qu'il était petit, il était convaincu qu'il était spécial, à part. Il ne pouvait donc qu'être d'une grande lignée de sorciers. Ça expliquerait aussi son don de parler aux serpents. Il se sentit incroyablement fier en découvrant qui était son illustre ancêtre. Les rôles de ses parents se mirent aussitôt à changer dans sa tête.

Si sa mère était morte d'une façon si misérable, c'était à cause de son père. Ce sale moldu avait gâché sa vie. Et celle de Tom par la même occasion. Tom se sentait humilié d'avoir un tel géniteur. D'autant plus qu'il ne faisait plus de doute pour lui, à présent, que son père avait laissé tomber sa mère alors qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Ce lâche se croyait sûrement supérieur aux sorciers. Ce fut à cet instant que Tom décida qu'il se vengerait sur lui, un jour ou l'autre, et qu'il en profiterait pour nettoyer les branches pourries de son arbre généalogique.

Mais, avant ça, il voulait se consacrer à la légende de la chambre des secrets, qu'il avait découverte au fil de ses lectures. En tant que descendant de Serpentard, il se devait de la trouver et de l'ouvrir. En lisant tous les ouvrages sur son ancêtre, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. La magie ne concernait en rien les moldus. Et avoir deux parents moldus, c'était comme en être un soi-même. Tom était plus ennuyé avec cette suprématie des sangs purs à laquelle il n'adhérait pas vraiment. Ce qui comptait, c'était d'avoir une branche saine de sorciers et d'éliminer tout le reste.

Eliminer... Ce fut la première fois qu'il pensa réellement à tuer son père. Il savait qu'il se vengerait, cependant, il n'avait pas encore envisagé d'aller jusque-là. À vrai dire, il n'était pas encore sûr de lui. Tuer n'était pas sans conséquence. Ça demandait une certaine préparation pour être sûr de ne pas être pris... Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si tuer son père serait aussi simple que de pendre le lapin de Billy...

En même temps qu'il cherchait la chambre des secrets, il s'appliquait dans chacun de ses cours, même à ceux qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Il voulait – il devait – être le meilleur. Il ne visait que le sommet. De ce fait, il n'avait que du mépris pour les autres étudiants qui ne semblaient pas disposés à s'instruire. Ce n'étaient que des imbéciles. Et c'était là une preuve supplémentaire que Tom leur était supérieur. Ça lui convenait bien, d'ailleurs. Il pouvait se servir d'eux à sa guise, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Tom était vraiment amusé de la facilité avec laquelle il charmait tout le monde. Il arrivait à tous se les mettre dans la poche, y compris ses professeurs, en particulier cet idiot de Slughorn. C'était pour ça aussi que Tom n'avait jamais joué les rebelles et autres fouteurs de troubles. Chaque sorcier présent à Poudlard pouvait lui être utile d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il devait donc faire attention à eux et les traiter comme de beaux objets. Tant qu'ils pouvaient servir, Tom les gardait précieusement dans le creux de sa main.

Mais il y en avait un avec qui ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout: Dumbledore. Ce dernier semblait voir clair en lui, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître la colère que Tom avait à son égard. Parce que si Dumbledore était au courant de ce vide qui ravageait son esprit et son corps, pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour l'aider à le remplir ? Dumbledore aimait se faire passer pour un gentil vieux sage, mais jamais il n'avait aidé Tom à combler ce trou horrible qui semblait s'agrandir d'année en année. Et ce n'était pas rien. Car ce vide en lui était presque douloureux. Tom détestait donc Dumbledore pour ça, pour le laisser souffrir sans rien faire. Même si, au final, Tom avait réussi à s'en sortir tout seul comme toujours. La magie, noire de préférence, semblait pouvoir le combler, du moins un peu. En tout cas, ça marchait mieux que de tuer des lapins...

Au plus Tom avança dans sa scolarité et au plus il eut l'impression de renaître tant sa magie devenait forte et puissante. Et cette renaissance s'accompagna d'un changement majeur chez Tom : son nom.

Probablement que c'était ce sentiment de revivre, mêlé à la honte d'être lié à un moldu, qui poussa Tom à vouloir changer de nom. En fait, ce ne fut même pas compliqué. Il ne lui fallut que quelques essais avec les lettres de son nom pour le trouver. Voldemort. Ça sonnait bien. Il commença alors à se faire appeler comme ça par les gens qu'il côtoyait. Il aimait ça. Même s'il se rendit vite compte qu'il aimerait encore plus ça si les gens avaient peur de le prononcer. C'était une idée à retenir...

Voldemort... Au moins, ce nom était unique, pas comme celui de Tom. Et il lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir se soustraire à la mort. Il en était satisfait, même s'il sentait que ce ne serait, malgré tout, pas suffisant. Le vide était encore là, revenant de temps en temps comme pour le narguer. Il avait beau remplir ce trou de magie, il finissait toujours par réapparaître au bout d'un moment. Ça dérangeait beaucoup Tom. Heureusement, à la même période, il finit par trouver la chambre des secrets. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'y retrouver un basilic. Fier de sa supériorité génétique et de ses dons, Tom n'hésita pas un seul instant à se servir de l'animal.

Lancer un serpent géant à la poursuite des enfants impurs lui procura un tel sentiment de supériorité et de puissance qu'il en fut comblé un long moment. Et quand il fit sa première victime, Tom jubila. Ça y était. Il avait commis son premier meurtre. C'était de façon indirecte, mais cela lui plut malgré tout. Il était responsable de cette mort. Et cela confirma ses doutes: un lapin ou un humain, c'était du pareil au même. Bien sûr, il fut obligé d'aller voir son cadavre, c'était plus fort que lui. Et quand il vit les autorités emmener le corps de cette fille, il eut du mal à garder le visage neutre. Il se sentait si important. Il était clair que sa vie avait plus de valeur que celle de cette fille. Il était au-dessus – très au-dessus– d'elle.

Malheureusement, les choses commencèrent à mal tourner après ça. Tom fut obligé de refermer la chambre des secrets pour éviter la fermeture de l'école. Poudlard restait, malgré tout, plus important que tout le reste. Et comme en plus, Tom eut l'impression que Dumbledore le suspectait, il décida de se mettre un peu sur le carreau.

Profitant de ce retrait, il put se pencher un peu plus sur ses ambitions futures. Après tout, la vie ne s'arrêtait pas à l'école. Dans quelques années seulement, il serait obligé de partir d'ici. Bien sûr, il avait déjà le projet d'être professeur, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était de créer quelque chose, de changer ce qui ne lui convenait pas. En étudiant l'histoire de la magie, en allant directement chercher les informations qui l'intéressaient, Tom prit le temps de se pencher sur les actions d'un certain Grindelwald. Il avait peu officié en Angleterre, mais il avait fait régner la peur un peu partout ailleurs. Bien sûr, Tom savait que Voldemort deviendrait un symbole encore plus grand, mais il s'amusa tout de même des ressemblances de leurs pensées.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Tom ne comprenait pas, c'était que la magie doive rester cachée. Ce n'était pas cohérent pour lui. Les sorciers n'avaient pas à se terrer ! Actuellement, les moldus dominaient le monde, en faisant n'importe quoi au passage. Mais ça allait changer. Voldemort allait devenir un point de ralliement pour tous les sorciers qui ne supportaient pas cette situation. Tom se voyait déjà à la tête d'une grande armée, dirigeant le monde. Peut-être que ça, ça comblerait une bonne fois pour toutes le vide. Mais avant d'être tout en haut du sommet, il devait régler son plus grand problème. Il devait devenir invincible et vaincre définitivement cette faiblesse honteuse qu'était la mort.

Ses recherches furent compliquées, mais il finit par trouver. Les Horcruxes... Il n'était pas sûr de toutes les informations, il allait devoir se renseigner davantage, mais si ça fonctionnait, c'était une bonne façon de vaincre la mort. En tout cas, c'était la façon qui lui semblait la plus sûre. Comme ça, personne ne pourrait jamais le tuer, bien que pour ça, il faudrait déjà que l'on découvre son secret, mais aussi que l'on arrive à le battre... Ce qui était loin d'être facile...

Pour atteindre cette immortalité, Tom devrait sacrifier son âme, mais aussi son corps. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, son physique allait considérablement changer. Mais ça, il s'en fichait. Sa beauté n'avait jamais compté pour lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le pouvoir. Par contre, en ce qui concernait son âme... Tom était un peu plus prudent. Il voulait, malgré tout, rester lui-même et il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure cela le changerait. Mais, quand il apprit que le sortilège se faisait grâce à un meurtre, il en fut soulagé. Si c'était le fait de tuer qui divisait l'âme, alors il n'avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Ce serait facile. Ça ne le changerait pas tant que ça.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver les victimes et les objets où renfermer son âme. Ça ne devait pas être n'importe quoi non plus. Très vite, il décida de séparer son âme en sept. Parce que sept, c'était un chiffre important, magique. Cela ne ferait que renforcer le sortilège.

Choisir son père comme victime fut un choix évident. Il était décidé à le descendre, à l'éliminer. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis qu'il avait découvert que son père était un moldu. Quand il eut fini d'élaborer son plan, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fébrile. Enfin. Il allait enfin commettre un vrai meurtre et se débarrasser de cet homme horrible. Il allait également faire un pas de plus pour s'éloigner de cette mort qui lui faisait tant peur. Il devrait s'en réjouir. Pourtant, quand il se retrouva face à son père, ce ne fut pas si évident que ça. Il se rendit alors compte qu'une partie de lui espérait encore une explication à l'abandon dont il avait été victime. Est-ce qu'un geste à son égard aurait pu sauver son géniteur ? Tom ne le sut jamais parce qu'il n'obtint que du rejet. Son père se montra décevant jusqu'au bout, le repoussant et le traitant de monstre. Le sortilège de mort fusa alors, sans même que Tom s'en rende réellement compte. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ces mots. Cela n'eut pas l'effet libérateur escompté. Tom, déçu, contempla le visage de son père, mort. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne suffisait toujours pas ? Tom n'était vraiment plus à la hauteur. Il sentait qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'en faire plus pour être comblé. Il devait repousser encore plus ses limites et abandonner toute part d'humanité. Parce que ce vide horrible en lui était sa part d'humanité, Tom en était persuadé... Et si le meurtre de son père ne suffisait pas à le faire disparaître, tant pis. Il était prêt à poursuivre sa route bien plus loin que ça. Un meurtre, ce n'était pas assez. Il en fallait d'autres, bien d'autres. Il avait besoin de plus de puissance également. Il devait, en fait, simplement basculer de l'autre côté. Ne plus être humain était la seule façon de ne plus ressentir ce vide. Et le meurtre de son père était bien trop personnel que pour réellement le soulager...

Après avoir également tué ses grands-parents, ces sales traites ne méritaient pas d'être de sa famille, Tom sortit de cette maison, changé. Il avait passé un cap important. Ses convictions n'en furent que renforcées. C'était comme si tout s'était éclairci dans sa tête. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Toutes ces années, il avait tenté de remplir le vide en lui et maintenant, il comprenait enfin le chemin qu'il devait suivre pour arriver à le faire. Il allait devenir monstrueux. Il serait comblé, il serait immortel. Tous ses problèmes seraient résolus. Et il pourrait enfin régner sur les sorciers en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était son destin, il en était persuadé. Il allait inscrire son nom au fer rouge dans tous les livres d'histoire. Jamais personne ne l'oublierait. Jamais personne ne pourrait dire qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Il serait unique, important, supérieur. Oui, c'était ce qui l'attendait, c'était pour ça qu'il était né.

Il laissait alors derrière lui toute trace d'humanité qu'il lui restait. Ce fut ce jour-là qu'il devint véritablement Voldemort. Il était prêt. Prêt à modifier son corps, prêt à mutiler son âme. Peut-être que Voldemort irait plus loin que ce que ne voulait Tom au départ, mais ça n'avait désormais plus aucune importance. Parce que Tom n'existait plus et que Voldemort ne se soucierait jamais plus de lui...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
